Passengers occasionally rest objects on the dashboard. During an unexpected event, such as a crash, the rested objects may become projectiles and pose a safety hazard. If the rested objects are the passenger's feet, and the passenger airbags deploy, then the passenger will be injured. A solution is needed to discourage passengers from resting objects on the dashboard.